toshiko_smackdownfandomcom-20200214-history
The Skin Daddy
The Skin Daddy is the main antagonist and villain of Game.exe and it appear as a playable character in Toshiko Smackdown. Its in-game rival is C.A.R.L.. It is voiced by Drew Benner. Biography YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE A dangerous and mysterious creature, the Skin Daddy is not confined to one game. The Skin Daddy leaps between universes, lurking in the shadows and watching from afar. It fearlessly protects the music box it seems to be tied to from any and all intruders. Its "special hair", the beard it has on its face, is used to instill fear in its victims. Whether its watching from afar or dwelling in a haunted video game, the Skin Daddy is always one step ahead of its victims, humming its merry little tune. THE LEGACY OF THE SKIN DADDY: *''Game.exe'' Arcade Opening The Skin Daddy's story begins at a static-filled screen. Suddenly an image of the Skin Daddy flashes on the screen. The following nursery rhyme plays: *''Hum, hum, hum a little tune.'' *''Skin Daddy's going to come for you.'' *''First comes blood, second comes skin'' *''Third comes spirit, fourth comes kin'' *''Skin Daddy's going to come for you.'' *''Hum, hum Daddy's little tune.'' An image of the Skin Daddy's face then appears on the screen. Rival Name: Kappard Reason: As the Skin Daddy floats through the rival arena, it comes across C.A.R.L., who is wandering the landscape, searching for Nanos. The golem demands to be given Nanos. The Skin Daddy stares at him for a moment and begins to recite the Skin Daddy rhyme. C.A.R.L. does not understand, due to not speaking English. The Skin Daddy teleports behind C.A.R.L. and paralyzes him momentarily. C.A.R.L. becomes enraged and attacks. Connection: Both the Skin Daddy and C.A.R.L. are otherworldly creatures. They both also have irregular speech patterns; the Skin Daddy only speaks in rhymes and C.A.R.L. only speaks in a strange alien language. Ending After defeating The Great Mighty Spiral, the Skin Daddy's face appears on the screen against a static background while the follow rhyme plays: *''Hum, hum, hum a little tune.'' *''Skin Daddy's going to come for you.'' *''Fifth comes breath, sixth comes eyes.'' *''Seventh comes death, last comes ice.'' *''Skin Daddy's going to come for you.'' *''Hum, hum Daddy's little tune.'' Gameplay For information on Skin Daddy's gameplay and moveset, click here to view the Skin Daddy Gameplay page. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'No Escape:' Surrounds itsself with glitchy images. *'Special Hair:' Twists its special hair. *'Hairy Hands:' Wiggles its abnormally long fingers. Quotes *'When Selected:' **"Hum a little tune..." **"Why?" **"Time to go to sleep." *'Item Pick-Up:' **"Sleep....." **"Useful...." *'Successful KO:' **"There is no escape..." **"Game over...." *'Respawn:' **"Skin Daddy's going to come for you..." *'Using No Escape:' **"I'm tired of this..." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Static Entrance:' Skin Daddy stands in the distance and teleports forward. *'Floater:' Skin Daddy floats on-stage above the ground. *'Revelation:' Skin Daddy holds its hand in front of its face, only to reveal its eyes. *'Enter:' Skin Daddy floats out of a hole in the ground. Winning Screen *'Time to Leave:' Skin Daddy vanishes into thin air. *'Attacker:' Skin Daddy spins around and raises its hand. *'Special Beard:' Skin Daddy twists its special hair. *'Hum A Tune:' Skin Daddy stands still with a music box sitting on the floor. Losing Screen *If using Time to Leave: Skin Daddy dissolves into static. *If using Attacker: Skin Daddy disappears except for its floating eyes. *If using Special Beard: Skin Daddy stands as several Suicidals walk across the screen in front of it. *If using Hum A Tune: A music box of the Skin Daddy closes its lid. Result Screen *'Win:' Skin Daddy stares directly at the screen as a pair of floating eyes. *'Lose:' A vaguely humanoid cloud of static floats. Theme Music Daddy's Tune Costume Special Friend The default appearance of Skin Daddy. *Its default appearance. *Yellow eyes. *Red eyes. *Green eyes. Puppette Skin Daddy takes on the appearance of Puppette. This costume is unlocked at Level 10. *Its default appearance. *Orange puppet. *Yellow puppet. *White puppet. Suicidal Skin Daddy takes on the appearance of the Suicidals. This costume is unlocked at Level 25. *Its default appearance. *Purple skin. *Tan skin. *Red skin. Trivia *Skin Daddy was chosen as the Game.exe representative instead of Nobody. *In the opening cinematic, Skin Daddy's eyes are highlighted as staticy. *Skin Daddy's Smack Attack (No Escape) is a reference to the final boss of Game.exe. *Despite being called the Skin Daddy, the creature is referred to as genderless. Gallery SkinDaddyPortrait.png|Portrait Puppette.png|Puppette Suicidal.png|Suicidal Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Game.exe